Everything I'm Not
by ilovealexrider
Summary: We know how Ron and Hermione felt during HBP but what about Lavender Brown? Set post DH. SPOILERS!


Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter then Snape wouldn't have died before everyone knew he was good. If I owned this song I'd be out spending the money I'd have.

N.B. Listen to the song 'Everything I'm Not' by The Veronicas while reading this if possible.

* * *

**Everything I'm Not**

When I received my Hogwarts letter I had no idea what was in store, I just knew that there were infinite possibilities.

**Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up  
**

I was so happy that I had finally bagged Ron Weasley. After years of just looking at him I finally had him in my grasp. I was sure he liked Hermione Granger but now I could see that it was me all along. I just didn't bank on not measuring up to his expectations.

**  
I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not  
**

After the game everything was magical. Ron's kisses were amazing. Well wet but amazing. He did keep going on about Hermione though. "Where do you think she is?" and "Was that Hermione?" When he led me out to an empty classroom to find Hermione and Harry inside I assumed that they were 'celebrating' the victory like me and Ron so I stepped outside and thought that Ron would follow and leave the two of them to it but he didn't. After about two minutes the door flew open and Hermione flung herself out. She muttered a spell and then I spent the night alone while Ron sorted out his cuts.

**  
It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up  
**

He spent the next few days talking about how Hermione couldn't complain because she snogged Krum. I was so stupid, how could I not realise what was happening around me.

**  
I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not  
**

As the year went on I gained more clues showing that she liked him. It was so sad really because he was with me not her. She was just too clever for her own good. Then it happened. He cheated on me with Hermione. I saw them come out of the boy's dormitories together. I should have known that a Weasley wasn't good enough for me. Parvati told me to dump him and save my self respect which I promptly did.

**  
Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life  
**

I wasn't really that upset at Dumbledore's funeral, I barely knew him. He was just the headmaster of my school. Hermione cared though; she was crying all over my Ron.

**  
I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not  
**

Over the summer I decided that I didn't really care that Ron had cheated, there were loads of better boys at school. I was upset when I was told he had Spattergroit. His handsome face would be permanently scared.

Later in the year a battle ensued at Hogwarts and I saw him. He had no scars but I finally opened my eyes to the truth. He loved Hermione Granger. I could see it in the way he lifted her when they kissed, he was soft and gentle with her. I was glad he was happy.

**  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not**

"So Mum which ones Ron Weasley?"

"That one, over there."

"It's so cool that you dated a hero."

"I suppose."

"Why did you breakup again? I know you told us the story but why?"

"He liked someone else. Someone who was everything I'm not."

* * *

Please review - they make me smile!


End file.
